Ten Little Mochi Seconds
by yamishun
Summary: France invites a few countries to drink the woes of the world away. What happens to an innocent game of spin the bottle when in their drunkenness, "alive" is distorted into "saliva"? T for escalating suggestive scenes. USUK / UKUS


**a/n:** I normally don't like switching between human names and country names but because I'm such a fangirl of PruCan that I accidentally used Gilbert instead of Prussia so I let it go and for the first time, I'll switch between their country names to their human names. There's no "real" plot in this but it's an amusing true to life story turned fanfic. Ah, and before I forget, I stretched the story for the very reason that I can. :D

**pairs: **USUK and a hint of PruCan (if you squint)

**warnings: **France, France, oh, did I say FRANCE? France aside, this fic is prone to running sentences and inconsistencies due to the added characters and added scenes. Rating goes from T to M for escalating suggestive scenes. But nothing too graphic.

**disclaimer:**not mine. If the hetalia universe is mine, UKUS would be canon. -evil grin-

* * *

They were out drinking, senses already knocked out from the sheer amount of alcohol they had consumed. The session started after dusk when France invited them to unwind and temporarily escape the troubles of the world. A few found the idea good and the group of excited drunkards for the night consisted of the German brothers, England, Denmark, Russia, and France. America and Norway were reluctantly dragged along the group by France and Denmark respectively. North Italy was, of course, stalking Germany and thus, tagged along happily because it seemed to be the most logical thing to do, much to the dismay of the larger country. And so the group made their way to one of China's villas, who gladly lent it just so he could have the towering Russian off his back, metaphorically of course. But the oldest country's trust on the group was about as thick as a sheet of aluminum foil so he asked Japan to accompany them (and make sure that the damage was minimal). Korea presented himself to also guard the others but both China and Japan declined, that was until Korea seized their breasts and claimed them as his property.

It was already well past midnight and they were still at it. Italy was downstairs, cooking pasta-for drinking should always be accompanied by pasta he reasoned-when they started playing spin the bottle. "Did you guys know that spin the bottle originated in Korea?" asked the taller Asian nation. None really paid attention to Yong Soo's claims, already used to the country's tendency to claim everything as his own invention. The game started oh so innocently. Random questions asked just for the heck of it. It was all thanks to the indulgence that an innocent statement was distorted into the words that got America and England into a lip lock challenge.

"Oi~! Canada sent a text message!" Gilbert announced, voice quite slurred but still understandable.

Everyone stopped to stare at Prussia. "Who?" they asked in unison.

The former conqueror's eyes narrowed at the reaction he got. He was about to tell them off at how unawesome it was to forget someone who can make such awesome pancakes but in his drunken state he only managed to wave them off with a distasteful scowl. "Nevermind, nevermind..." He swayed slightly as he tried to sit back down. Prussia's vision wobbled, causing him to take a step back. He felt the couch against the back of his knees and was almost fully seated when he remembered why he had stood up in the first place. He sprang up again and forced the group to listen to him. "So anyway! He wrote and I quote, '_If you could exchange lives with any country who's present there right now, who would it be?'"_

"WHAT? IF YOU COULD EXCHANGE _SALIVA_ WITH ANY COUNTRY WHO'S PRESENT RIGHT NOW, WHO WOULD IT BE? WHAT A WONDERFUL QUESTION FROM MY DEAR _MATHIEU_!" France was ecstatic to the point that imaginary steam already came out of his nose. The other nations murmured to each other but made no move to openly go against the question. It was America's turn to answer anyway. Blood rose to Alfred's cheeks, "U-uh," he started weakly. His eyes flickered between his the dark color of his pants to England a few times. The self-proclaimed country of _l'amour_ quickly caught on and he laughed obnoxiously. "I see _Amerique'_s eyes are already on _Angleterre_~" The Briton tore his attention from the bottle of ale in his hand at the mention of his name. He blinked in confusion.

"It's settled then! _Amerique_, do demonstrate for us." America turned a beet red but did not object; England didn't put up a fight despite the voice in the back of his head that flashed red alerts at the turn of events. France, Prussia, and Denmark counted excitedly, chanting, "little _mochi_" after every number. Russia smiled knowingly at the two before chugging another bottle of vodka. Germany was uncharacteristically quiet, staring absentmindedly at the night sky. Norway was the only country sober enough to stop the madness as he didn't really drink. He didn't bother to stop the drunkards. At least Denmark wasn't annoying him. He relished the hours of aloneness, wondering if it was possible to get back to his house at this hour. He sighed at the impossibility. He'd have to wait until Denmark was sober enough.

"Ah, _Amerique_! What are you waiting for? We need not delay your turn this much, _non_?" A smile that implied everything that made France, well, France crept on the blonde country's lips before continuing, "Remember ten little _mochi _seconds!" America nodded and scooted closer to England. There was a moment of silence and the room became a few degrees hotter, the observing countries watched in anticipation as the bespectacled super power inched closer to his mentor and long time sexual frustration.

England's breath hitched as he caught America's familiar scent that was slightly muffled by the smell of the alcohol. He grew stiff as soon as he felt his former colony's breath fan his skin. Their noses were almost touching, skin lightly-teasingly-brushing against each other. America swallowed the growing lump on his throat before his lips rested on England's. The long awaited contact sent shocks of electricity from his lips to the rest of his body. England's lips were soft and America couldn't help but close his eyes to savor the kiss.

"One little _mochi_..."

England followed suit and shut his eyes, cheeks maddeningly red.

"Two little _mochi_..."

America's hands rose to cup England's face, his fingers lightly caressing the older country's cheeks. The action earned him a low guttural sound from the Briton and almost instantaneously, a hand held his left arm in place.

And the counting stopped altogether. The other nations gawked at the scene that unfolded before them. Italy, who just entered the room, almost dropped the large plate of pasta he held before he smiled happily. Japan blushed, whipped up the digital camera he always kept in his pocket and clicked away. The small country almost lost his grip when America started to suck on England's lower lip. "_Kami-sama!_ I thank you for letting me live long enough to witness this!" He tried to still his hand, using his free hand to support the other that visibly shook from excitement and embarrassment.

Alfred couldn't help it! He sucked harder while his right hand already slid down from Arthur's cheek, stopping just on the smaller nation's jaw to pull him closer. The former empire did the same, hand gripping tightly on America's sleeve- to pull him flush against his own body- and sucking with equal fervor. Both countries had been too caught up with the feeling of the other's body against his own that neither noticed they were falling further onto the couch until England's back was flat on the cushioned surface. The contact made Arthur gasp in surprise. And that was all Alfred needed to invade the older country's hot mouth with his tongue. He explored the newly accessible territory, tongue grazing every inch, tasting, savoring..._enjoying._ This exploration didn't last as Arthur's tongue clashed with his. America shivered in excitement at the Briton's growing aggressiveness. He tilted his head a little to allow a passage for air, not wanting the kiss to break. He wanted more, no, he _needed_ more of this. Their breaths came out in shallow gasps as the kiss progressed into an open mouthed kiss, tongues caressing each other.

He didn't know when Arthur's tongue entered his mouth but, "_Fuck,_" Alfred managed to squeak during the kiss. Arthur had just rubbed the back of the American's teeth with his tongue, sending a ticklish sensation that went straight to Florida. The smaller blonde smirked at the reaction he got and took things further. His free hand slowly made its way to the hem of America's top, making sure that the former colony felt the teasing caresses and stopping just above the belt of the younger country's pants.

"Arthur... nnggh" America whined, the tone his voice almost begging. England's fingers lazily brushed against the band of his boxers, traveling to his taut stomach and going back down. America's last restraint almost snapped.

It was then that Norway got up and said, "Get a room."

The comment snapped the two back to reality and they parted, a little too quickly for France's taste. The perverted country groaned in frustration. So much for the most entertaining show for the night.

_xx end xx_

_

* * *

_

**a/n:** Thanks to petrified078 for telling me such an... interesting story when she spent a weekend on a rest house with other club officers. T'was really... interesting, to say the least. I've recently found out, however, that this is _not_ the whole story and if I weigh the entirety of the other version, it's definitely _heavier_ and more innuendo-infested. Let's see if I get around to write it. Like I mentioned earlier, this is based off a real incident and because I can do it, I created a Hetalia version (with modifications to fit the characters) with added scenes. LOL! I wonder how the real characters of this story would feel if they ever found this. I'm pretty sure at least one of them likes this. haha XD

**R&R~!**

... then tell me if I should write the other version or not. -wink wink-


End file.
